under the starlight
by asteria capella
Summary: nala marah besar setelahnya. — timon; pumbaa.


Hadiah untuk **konoha-neechan**, **Halfneechan** dan **Eila-chan** yang meminta fic TimonPumbaa. Bener deh, saya nggak ahli di dunia hewan. Dengan susah payah saya berhasil bikin fic abal ini. Ah, gaje, gaje. Yaudahlah, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer : **Saya, saya! *ditabok* Euh, iya, Disney yang punya.

**Setting :** Setelah ending Lion King 1 dan sebelum Kiara lahir :)

**Under the Starlight**

"Hei, Pumbaa, lihat!"

Sang babi hutan berbulu coklat gelap itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Lihat? Lihat apa??" Kepalanya ditengokkan ke kanan-kiri, mencari-cari ancaman yang membuat kawannya berteriak mengagetkan.

Tangan kecil dari meerkat di sebelahnya terulur ke atas. "Itu, bodoh! Lihat ke atas!"

Dengan polosnya, Pumbaa menengadahkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan tangan kawannya. Matanya yang hitam dan kecil menyipit saat berusaha melihat apapun yang berada di atas sana. "Aku tak melihat apa-apa," katanya setelah beberapa saat.

Di malam yang telah larut ini, semua singa tengah tertidur lelap. Akan tetapi Pumbaa dan Timon memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Mereka tak bisa tidur. Kemungkinan disebabkan ledakan karbohidrat dan protein dari serangga-serangga yang terlalu banyak mereka makan tadi sore.

"Itu!" Timon mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dalam menghadapi sahabat setianya. "Tidakkah kau melihat sinar-sinar kecil yang indah itu? Pendar-pendar mengagumkan di atas sana? Ratusan, er, ribuan tampaknya. Atau lebih? Ah, siapa juga yang mau menghitungnya?"

Alis Pumbaa mengernyit. "Aku cuma melihat bintang di langit yang gelap. Selain itu, tak ada apa-apa lagi."

"MEMANG ITU MAKSUDKU, BODOH!" Timon meledak marah.

"Oh," hanya itu yang diucapkan Pumbaa seraya menatap langit kembali.

Wajah Timon melunak saat sinar-sinar bintang menyinari kedua sahabat berbeda ras itu. "Tidakkah mereka begitu indah, Pumbaa? Saaaaangat romantis."

"Hem," Pumbaa mengangguk setuju. "Mengingatkanku pada saat-saat di lembah kita."

"Ah, ya," Timon mendesah bahagia ketika teringat masa-masa lalu. "Bertiga, kita, kau, aku dan Simba setiap malam selalu melihat bintang-bintang di langit."

"Benar."

Keduanya berbaring senyaman yang dimungkinkan dengan tidur di atas bebatuan _Pride Rock_.

"Kau ingat kata-kata Simba?" tanya Timon tiba-tiba, setengah nyengir. "Tentang bagaimana roh-roh nenek moyang berada di atas sana dalam bentuk bintang atau semacamnya?"

Pumbaa terkekeh. "Iya, benar."

"Ah, anak bodoh satu itu."

Keduanya tertawa selama beberapa menit. Kemudian terdiam. Mereka tenggelam dalam angan-angan mereka masing-masing. Suasana di _Pride Rock_ sangat hening. Hanya suara angin berhembus pelan yang terdengar. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul suara keras disertai bau-bauan tidak sedap yang menguar.

"Pumbaa!"

"Erm, sori."

"Ugh, apa saja yang tadi kau makan?" tanya Timon sambil menutup hidungnya untuk berlindung dari serangan bau kentut Pumbaa.

"Eh, beberapa ulat hijau gemuk?"

Timon mengerang. "Sudah kukatakan, ulat hijau membuat baumu sepuluh kali tidak enak!"

"Tapi rasanya sangat enak!" Pumbaa membela diri. Lidahnya menjilati bibir, mengingat kembali rasa ulat-ulat gemuk yang telah ia lahap tadi.

"Jangan. Pernah. Lagi. Makan. Ulat. Hijau."

Tapi Pumbaa tak mendengarkan. Matanya setengah terpejam. Lidahnya masih terjulur keluar. Tampaknya ia masih menginginkan beberapa ulat untuk cemilan tengah malam.

"Bagaimana jika kita ajak Simba dan berpesta di bawah bintang?" ajak Pumbaa.

Timon menepuk perut gempal milik Pumbaa keras-keras dan berkata, "Ayo kita ajak Simba untuk berpesta sambil melihat bintang. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bertiga kan?"

"Ide bagus!" sahut Pumbaa. Kemudian, dia terdiam, merasa ada yang aneh. Kata-kata Timon tadi mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. De javu?

"Ayo!" Timon telah berdiri dan sedang menarik-narik telinga Pumbaa dengan tidak sabar.

Pumbaa menghilangkan pikirannya barusan dan bangkit. Ketika dia telah berdiri dengan gagah—segagah yang dia bisa sebagai seorang babi hutan—Timon menaiki kepalanya dan bertengger di sela-sela rambut hitam milik Pumbaa.

Dengan cengiran lebar di wajah mereka dan iringan sinar lembut dari bintang-bintang, Pumbaa berderap masuk ke dalam gua singa-singa—bersama sahabat kecilnya, Timon, tentu saja.

**-ardhan's-**

"Hei, kau lihat Simba?" bisik Timon pada seorang singa betina yang sedang bermimpi indah. "Hei? Hei, hei?"

Berniat baik untuk membantunya, Pumbaa ikut bertanya tapi sedikit terlalu keras, "KAU TAHU DIMANA SIMBA?"

Meski masih tahu diri untuk tidak mengaum, Singa yang ditanyai itu menggeram keras, marah karena tidurnya terganggu. Ketakutan, Pumbaa dan Timon hanya bisa membeku di tempat mereka berdiri—di atas kepala Pumbaa, dalam kasus Timon.

"Raja tidur bersama ratu di sana!" desis sang singa sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang tengah memunculkan kuku-kuku panjang dan tajam ke suatu gua gelap yang tersembunyi di balik pilar batu. "Dan jika kalian mengganggu tidurku lagi...." Dia membiarkan kata-katanya terpenggal di tengah-tengah ketika dia memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Eh, sori," ucap Pumbaa panik sebelum melarikan diri membawa Timon ke ruangan Simba.

Menghela nafas lega, sang singa betina kembali memejamkan mata untuk melanjutkan mimpinya. Tapi nampaknya tidak akan dalam waktu lama.

Pumbaa dan Timon berseru-seru memanggil nama Simba saat masuk ke dalam gua pribadi milik Raja dan Ratu singa. Namun sesaat kemudian mereka terdiam, terpaku menatap Simba dan Nala yang sedang....

"Ewww!" erang Pumbaa jijik.

"Oh, betapa aku sungguh berharap tidak masuk kemari," ujar Timon sambil menutupi matanya dengan telinga-telinga mungil milik Pumbaa.

"Timon? Pumbaa? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!!" Simba berteriak, separo terganggu-separo kaget.

"Enggg, anggap saja kami tak pernah masuk," Pumbba berkata, grogi. "Lanjutkan saja, Simba, Nala."

Dan Pumbaa berlari keluar dari gua singa secepat mungkin sambil membawa Timon—tanpa sengaja menginjak ekor singa betina yang tadi mereka tanyai saat melintas, menyebabkan raungan kesakitan bergema di seluruh gua.

**-ardhan's-**

"Hei, Pumbaa," panggil meerkat di sebelahnya pelan.

"Ya, Timon?"

"Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan bintang di atas sana?" tanya Timon.

Pumbaa berkedip beberapa kali. "Tidak pernah," jawabnya langsung. "Kenapa harus bertanya-tanya?"

Suara langkah berat terdengar menghampiri mereka. Sedikit panik, Timon menoleh dan melihat ternyata Simba lah yang datang.

'_Untung bukan singa betina tadi'_, pikir Timon lega.

"Hai, Simba," sapa Pumbaa riang. "Sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

Simba menghela nafas panjang, lalu duduk di sebelah kedua sahabatnya di Pride Rock ini. "Nala marah besar setelah kalian datang dan langsung mengusirku."

"Oh, _sorry, dude_," kata Timon, nyengir lebar. Tampak jelas dia tidak menyesal.

Kali ini, bertiga, mereka menatap langit yang dipenuhi pendar bintang.

"Apa yang dilakukan bintang, eh?" ucap Pumbaa, mengulang pertanyaan Timon beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Apa kau tau, Simba?"

Mata coklat Raja singa itu tampak berkabut saat teringat ayahnya yang telah berada di antara bintang-bintang. Perlahan, dia tersenyum dan menjawab terkekeh-kekeh, "Apa yang dilakukan bintang? Tentu saja mereka bersinar!"

Bertiga, mereka tertawa lepas di bawah pancaran sinar bintang-bintang, seperti saat-saat dulu ketika Simba belum menjadi Raja.

**_the end_**

Ah, abal! Abal! Humornya ngaco. Dan Simba... oh, maapkan diriku, sayang. Fans Lion King, tolong jangan bunuh saya! xP

**Review, please? :)**


End file.
